Socialistic Insanity 2.0: International Insanity
|link = http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=47859 |date = 02/10/2009 |link2 = http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=106852 |termin = 11/26/2011 |status = Canceled |color = darkred }} The Socialistic Insanity 2.0: International Insanity was a Mutual Defense and Optional Aggression Pact between the Random Insanity Alliance and the International announced on February 10, 2009. It was an upgrade of the Socialistic Insanity treaty. The International elected to activate the treaty's cancellation clause on November 24th, 2011, with the treaty being formally terminated on the 26th. Preamble In the interest of promoting friendship, ever-lasting peace, and security between two sovereign alliances, The International (INT) and Random Insanity Alliance (RIA) do hereby sign this Pact mandating mutual defense and encouraging mutual aggression. Section I Both alliances and their respective members shall remain sovereign of each other. Section II Neither alliance shall engage in or endorse military action against the other signatory. If a nation is found in violation of this they will be ordered to offer peace and reparations, the amount of which to be decided by the signatories’ governments on a case-by-case basis. Defending nations are required to limit retaliation to the level of attacks received. Should an offending nation refuse to offer peace and agree on terms of reparations, as decided by their alliance’s government, they will be declared a rogue and will no longer be offered the protection of either signatory. Section II, Item A. Neither signatory will engage in or endorse espionage against the other. Section III Both signatories and their respective members shall remain civil to each other at all times, especially in public forums. Section III, Item A Florida, having been a communist state for over a month, has spread communism to Alabama. Tomorrow, Georgia. Section IV If either signatory receives information concerning a direct threat to the other, that signatory will notify a member of the other signatory's government and provide the relevant information, keeping the source hidden if chosen. Section V Should either signatory find themselves in a defensive war, the other signatory is bound to provide military, financial, and diplomatic assistance to the aggressed-upon signatory to the fullest extent of its ability to do so. An attack on one signatory shall be considered an attack on both. This section may be voided in particular instances at the insistence of the aggressed-upon signatory without the pact as a whole being voided. Section VI Should either signatory, for whatever reason, embark upon an aggressive war with a third alliance, it is required to inform the other signatory of its plans to do so. The other signatory is under no obligation to provide military, financial, or diplomatic aid, but it has the option to do so and such aid is strongly encouraged. Section VII Either signatory may terminate this pact at any time; however, the withdrawing alliance must notify the other signatory through diplomatic channels 48 hours prior to cancellation. This pact is void automatically if a signatory or its members do not fulfill their stipulated obligations. Signed for the Random Insanity Alliance *Delta1212, Triumvir of the Random Insanity Alliance, Demi-God of Maroon, Psychic Cupcake Overlor dof the *Cupcakery, Destroyer of Realities *Shadow, Triumvir of Random Insanity, The Ultimate Lifeform, Mystic Dragon Emperor of the Cheeselands, Puppetmaster of Chaos *DrunkWino ~ Triumvir and unabashed capitalist *SWAT128 - Head of Foreign Affairs *King_Srqt - Destroyer of G's, Kicker of Shamed, Royal Inverted Arithmetical Operation and Flaming HoMO of the RIA *cctmsp13 - Head of Capitalism *Agent Lemon - Head of Recruitment *Atonichis - Signed for the International The Congress of The International Category:Treaties of the Random Insanity Alliance Category:The International